


Последний суд

by Millennium_ao3



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Attachment, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Obscene lexicon, Policies, Politics, Russia, canon character death, murders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_ao3/pseuds/Millennium_ao3
Summary: Теперь Борис может только наблюдать со стороны и с каждым днем это отдается все большей болью и гордостью в его мертвом сердце.
Kudos: 1





	Последний суд

_Пока свободою горим,_

_Пока сердца для чести живы,_

_Мой друг, отчизне посвятим_

_Души прекрасные порывы!_

_Товарищ, верь: взойдет она,_

_Звезда пленительного счастья,_

_Россия вспрянет ото сна,_

_И на обломках самовластья_

_Напишут наши имена!_

_А.С. Пушкин. (1818)_

Борис не хотел умирать. Как и все, он хотел жить долго и счастливо, умереть в старости, в кругу большой и любящей семьи. Хотел увидеть, как вырастут и повзрослеют его дети, как они заканчивают учебу, находят себя, как у них появляются свои малыши. Он говорил себе, что обязательно переживет Путина и на все замечания Навального, что стоит быть осторожнее, только отшучивался, мол « _Всё со мной хорошо будет, балда! У них духу не хватит!_ ».

**_Хватило._ **

_Немцов даже осознать не успел, как в него всадили, наверное, с десяток свинцовых пуль. А уже через мгновение он стоял и смотрел на свой собственный труп, от которого, тонкой струйкой, тек ручеёк крови. Зрелище откровенно ужасающее. Живот неприятно скручивает и мужчину бы точно вырвало, да только это ощущение встает посреди горла. Хоть пальцы в рот суй. Ноги ватные, и кажется, что если он сделает хоть шаг, просто упадет на колени, рядом со своим же трупом._

_— Борис. – позвал его женский голос. Он обеспокоенный и громкий, пытающийся привлечь внимание._

_Немцов не отреагировал никак, наблюдая за тем, как холодеющее тело накрывают черной пленкой. Стоял вой мигалок, журналисты записывали репортажи, снимая все издалека, а полицейские коршунами осматривали труп. Противно, обидно, больно._

_— Боря… – ещё раз позвали его и Ефимович, наконец, обернулся._

_— Аня…? – голос неприятно просел, а в горле стоял ком. Несмотря на, казалось бы, грядущую истерику, глаза у мужчины были сухими, а нос даже не покраснел._

_Политковская была одета в светлую зеленую куртку, рубашку бордового цвета и Борис поздно осознал, что это кровь. На голове вязаная шапка и Немцов невольно подносит ладонь к затылку и отдергивает, чувствуя кровь. Ему не больно, просто внутри как-то неприятно все скручивает._

_— Жаль, что всё вышло вот так. – выдыхает Анна и смотрит в сторону где сейчас было столпотворение._

_— Это теперь всегда так будет? – интересуется Борис._

_— Нет. Со временем они затянутся, но шрамы останутся. – тихо отвечает Анна, подходя ближе. В сердце неприятно сжимает. – Нам пора, Боря._

_— Нет. – твердо отвечает Немцов, сжимая руки в кулаки, а потом испуганно добавляет. – Я не пойду._

_Политковская улыбается. В этом весь Борис. Даже после смерти не успокаивается. Хотя, когда тебя так резко вырывают из жизни, становится действительно страшно. Она не собирается упрашивать или убеждать Немцова в том, что им надо идти. Если Борис не хочет, то и уговаривать его она об этом не будет. Пусть делает что хочет. Немцов уже не маленький ребёнок, чтобы бегать за ним. По ту сторону спокойно, но Борису это спокойствие пока не нужно._

***

На собственных похоронах ему ещё более тошно, чем на месте убийства. Туда тоннами приносят цветы и фотографии, ставят свечи.

« _Где же ваша поддержка была, когда вы были мне нужны?_ » - неожиданно зло думает Борис. Где были все эти люди, когда он звал народ на акции?

Тут же самые дорогие и близкие ему люди, его дети, мать, женщины, которых он любил, плачут. Он прощается с ними, говорит что-то тихо каждому на ухо, пусть они не слышат, обнимает, пусть они не чувствуют. Борис не хочет уходить, но он уже мертв. Невольно он думает, что это было бы розыгрышем века, поднимись он сейчас из гроба. Это заставляет мрачно усмехнуться.

Немцов бросает взгляд на Яшина. У того взгляд прямой, но пустой и он явно еле сдерживает слезы. Кусает собственный язык и сжимает зубы поплотнее, чтобы сдержаться. Вот только нет тут одной личности. Алексея тут нет.

У них были странные отношения. Борис не мог назвать их партнерами или коллегами, это что-то более сильное, но и друзьями их тоже не назовешь. Немцов чувствовал связь между ними, сильную, заставляющую и людей их сравнивать. Борис уже не смотрит за процессом погребения. Он гуляет по улицам Москвы. Ему не хочется «на тот свет», этот ему милее. Тут все знакомое, родное.

Немцов и сам не замечает, как оказывается у Алексея в спецприемнике. Выглядит тот, откровенно говоря, паршиво. Борис делает шаг вперед и проводит рукой, по стоящим торчком волосам, приглаживая их невесомой рукой. У Навального красное, опухшее лицо, искусанные губы и щеки блестят. Удивительно, но волосы действительно ложатся, а Леша вскидывает голову и проводит рукой по тому же месту, где только что была рука Немцова. В глазах растерянность. Ему только что почудилось или его сейчас погладили по голове? Круги под глазами ярко выражены после слез, а соль неприятно стягивает кожу, поэтому Алексей подходит к раковине и умывается холодной водой, в надежде успокоиться.

Он просил судью отпустить его на пару часов, чтобы быть на похоронах. Он должен был там быть, но его не отпустили, не посчитали это достойной причиной. И почему-то Навальный винил себя в этом. Алексей берет в руку чашку, наливает туда воды и залпом пьет, надеясь усмирить свои гнев и отчаяние. Борис подходит и хочет положить руку на плечо мужчины, но тот заносит руку над головой и с силой кидает кружку в пол. Та со звоном разлетается осколками в разные стороны. Немцов в исступлении смотрит на Алексея. Таким он видит его впервые. Когда по щекам пробегаются очередные соленые дорожки, мертвец сглатывает ком в горле и порывисто обнимает Навального.

— _Не надо, Леша. Не надо…_ – шепчет Немцов и Алексей застывает, тупо смотря на осколки чашки. Он не слышит ругани охранника, пришедшего на шум, но ясно различает голос Бориса. Шепчущего что-то успокаивающее. Физически ощущает тяжесть на плечах.

Навальный через какое-то время медленно оседает на пол, прикрывая уставшие глаза. Чувствует, как его гладят по голове, и чуть откидывает её назад, поддаваясь навстречу. Боль немного отступает.

Алексей сидит на полу, откинув голову назад, а Борис на кровати, поглаживая оппозиционера по волосам. В голове только одна мысль «<i>Успокоить</i>». То же самое он ощущал будучи на своих похоронах, и смотря на своих плачущих детей.

Со временем дыхание Навального выравнивается, а морщины разглаживаются. Он не видит никого, когда открывает глаза, но чувствует руку в волосах. Она холодная, но это приятно и напоминает, как Немцов периодически трепал его по волосам или наоборот приглаживал их.

— Спасибо. – одними губами говорит Алексей и Борис лишь улыбается. Они виделись буквально недавно, когда Немцов с Яшиным приезжали на 23 февраля, навестить его и Леша даже подумать не мог, что это будет последняя их с Борисом встреча. Да и сам Борис тоже был уверен, что они ещё увидятся.

***

Немцову больно. Больно смотреть на то что происходит с Россией. А ведь он говорил. И люди вторят ему с каждым годом все больше. Кажется, Леша работает с двойной силой. На износ. Юлия беспокоится за него, и Борис разделяет это беспокойство. Ясно как день, что Навальный работает за двоих. Он постоянно в разъездах, на акциях, митингах, интервью или же сидит в СИЗО, опять закрытый на 15, а то и 30 суток. У него будто вообще нет права на отдых. И это потихоньку начинает выматывать Навального.

— _Успокойся, балда!_ – в сердцах выкрикивает Немцов, когда Алексей чуть не поссорился с женой на нервной почве. Благо Юлия все понимает. Поэтому разумно уезжает пораньше в школу, забирать малыша Захара и красавицу Дашу.

Алексей резко оборачивается на знакомый голос и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. Он уверен, что сейчас услышал голос Бориса. Удивительно, но именно Навальный крайне восприимчив к его проявлениям. Слышит голос, чувствует касания, но не видит. Поэтому Немцов держится рядом, не давая ему совершать уж откровенных глупостей.

И все же, Борис все понимает. Алексея грызет чувство вины, вот он и упахивается чуть ли не до обморочного состояния. Загробная жизнь же скучна по сути своей. Немцов даже предметов толком касаться не может. Это до сих пор выбивает из колеи.

Когда перед Навальным с книжного шкафа выпала книга, он просто стал периодически оставлять их раскрытыми на ночь. Просыпаясь же, они были открыты уже на другой странице. Легких предметов, как лист бумаги, он касался легко. Поэтому чтение стало его основным ночным занятием. Призракам не нужен сон.

В семье Навальных вообще как-то быстро свыклись с присутствием кого-то ещё. Он не крушит ничего и не проявляет агрессии, даже иногда делает что-то вроде напоминалок. Так что все отнеслись к новому жильцу спокойно. А ещё в стенах дома стало больше «разговоров с пустотой». Довольно часто жильцы выговаривались ему. А сколько слез он повидал за это время.

Голос Бориса звучит как пощечина. Навальный садиться на кровать, с тяжелым вздохом.

— _Извинись._ – коротко говорит Немцов и Алексей послушно кивает. Борис говорит слишком редко, поэтому Алексей старается не пропускать его слова мимо ушей.

Он и сам понимает это и обязательно извинится перед женой, когда та вернется домой.

Алексей смотрит в пустоту усталым взглядом. На нем висит слишком большая ответственность. После Бориса он стал первым оппозиционером страны. И он правда старается соответствовать новому статусу, но если продолжит выматывать себя так и дальше просто перегорит. Борис кладет ладонь на плечо Алексея и тот только благодарно улыбается. Немцов все понимает.

Когда Юлия с детьми возвращаются домой, Навальный дарит ей букет желтых роз. Женщина счастливо улыбается, когда муж шепчет ей на ухо извинения, вперемешку с горячими комплиментами, и целует в висок. Она принимает цветы и обнимает возлюбленного.

— Набери воды в вазу. – тихо говорит она и Алексей улыбается. С кухни уже слышно шебуршание детей.

***

Когда в Алексея прыснули зеленкой Борис был в ярости. Это почему-то задело и его тоже. Хотелось сию же минуту оказаться в кабинете царька и врезать ему по морде со всей дури. Однако, он остался рядом с Алексеем, как привязанный за ним ходит, ей-богу. И Навальный это чувствует, не возражает. Даже наоборот, молчаливое присутствие старого друга его успокаивает и придает сил, мотивации. Он не смеет отступать, чтобы не случилось. Иначе, смерть его — Немцова, да и не только его, смерти тысяч людей, будут напрасны.

_— Тебе тут нравится? – спрашивает кто-то. Борис не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. Только когда ладонь ложиться на плечо, Борис оборачивается._

_Магнитский. Сергей Магнитский. Улыбается, а в карих глазах блестят озорные искры. При жизни они не были знакомы, но Борису становится немного стыдно, ведь он один из тех, кто выудил выгоду из его мучительной смерти._

_— Я не сержусь. Вы все сделали правильно. – словно читая мысли говорит Сергей. – В конце концов это было необходимо._

_Немцов кивает. Он оглядывается, но Навального уже и след простыл. На мгновение в голове вспыхивает паника, но она так же быстро тухнет, когда мужчина видит Юлию, бережно вытирающую лицо мужа ватным диском. Позже она достанет капли для глаз. Он абсолютно не понимает Путина, да уже и не хочет понимать. Совсем головой дед поехал._

_— Хах. – ухмыляется Магнитский. – Прямо как папочка печешься о нем. Ты из-за него остался?_

_— Нет. Из-за России. Хочу увидеть все своими глазами. Ну и… помочь, по возможности._

_— Все ты никак не отступишь. Твоё упорство поистине впечатляет. – улыбается Сергей, смотря в сторону Алексея. – Вы чем-то похожи._

_— Разве? – Борис зачесывает кудри назад. Сейчас бы покурить, да вот только сигарет нет._

_— Ага. Оба прёте до конца. Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Как думаешь?_

Борис не отвечает. Просто идет к Навальным. Гладит Лешу по плечу, в утешительном жесте и тот заметно расслабляется. Операция прошла хорошо и теперь они методично смывают остатки зеленки с лица. Магнитский явно приходил предложить пойти с ним, но Борис не собирается уходить из этого мира. Не сейчас уж точно.

***

— Может посмотрим что? – тихо спросила Юлия, прижимаясь к боку Алексея. Тот мягко и расслабленно улыбался, поглаживая жену по плечу.

Несмотря на то, что его не допустили до выборов — а могло быть иначе? — Навальный казался на редкость спокойным и умиротворенным. Захар и Даша выразили желание погулять вместе во дворе. Естественно, компании у них разные, но то что они не выходят дальше двора успокаивает. Леша периодически их проверяет из окна.

— Что из новинок? – спрашивает Алексей, подавая супруге чашку с чаем.

— Ничего интересного. Может классику? Ну там Иван Васильевич, Бриллиантовая рука. – улыбается Юлия, принимая кружку.

Борис встрепенулся. Советские комедии он очень сильно любит. Немцов наклоняется, обнимая Алексея за плечи и мужчина чуть ведет ими. Он рад присутствию друга рядом, но иногда оно его тяготит. Все же, порой, хочется побыть наедине с женой или самим собой.

— Было бы здорово. – чуть смеётся Алексей и тянется к жене, игнорируя Немцова. Тот хмыкает и удаляется.

Любому человеку нужно личное пространство, поэтому, когда Борис чувствует, что он явно третий лишний, призрак уходит. Не хочется стать свидетелем чего-то крайне личного. Немцов поспешно спускается и жмурится, чувствуя припекающее солнце.

Хотя, казалось бы, он дух, не должен ощущать подобное, но почему-то ощущает. Не так явственно, как живые, но чувствует. Захар играет в футбол с дворовыми ребятами, а Даша, сидя на скамейке, разговаривает о чем-то с подругами и живо смеётся. Они уже почти как родные ему.

Он навещает и своих собственных детей, так же присматривает и приглядывает за ними, но когда единственным, кто тебя ощущает — чужой человек, Борис старается держаться рядом с ним, чтобы просто не сойти с ума от скуки и одиночества. Немцов садится на траву, под деревом и вздыхает, наблюдая за уютным двором. Да, явно заметно, что он городской, но все равно приятно наблюдать.

_К нему кто-то подсаживается. Именно подсаживается, а не просто садиться под дерево. Борис поворачивает голову и хмурится._

_— Ты что тут делаешь?_

_— И тебе привет. – хмыкает Березовский. У них двоих отношения были… не самые лучшие. – Не надоело ещё?_

_— Ты о чем? – Немцов зарывается ладонью в волосы, отводя взгляд._

_— О том, что ты все ещё здесь. Это не твой мир, тебе тут уже нет места._

_— Я **сам** решаю какой мир мой, а какой не мой. – Не любит он такие моменты, когда что-то упорно пытаются решить за него. Какой это раз по счету? Анна просто вздохнула и ушла, Сергей лишь посмеялся, но принуждать не стал. Выбор всегда оставался за Борисом и он выбирал мир живых. Это уже третий раз._

_— Тебя не видят, не слышат, не чувствуют. Неужели тебе не одиноко? Неужели тебе так нравится чувствовать себя… беспомощным?_

_— Я не одинок… – начал Немцов, но Березовский перебил:_

_— Ах, да! Навальный. Ты же за ним все время таскаешься. Неужели…_

_— Завались. Этот балбес бросается из огня да в полымя, когда это не нужно. Ему нужен стоп-кран. А Юля не всегда рядом._

_— Печешься о его безопасности?_

_— Конечно. Да и не только за него. Просто так получилось, что только он меня и ощущает. – вздыхает Немцов._

_— Звучит жутко. – хмыкает Березовский и протягивает Борису пачку сигарет. – Держи. Дарю._

_— Спасибо. – мужчина берет её в руку и открывает. Зажигалка у него есть. Закурить хочется прямо сейчас, но Немцов сдерживается. – Передай всем привет, что-ли…_

_— А ты держись, папаша._

Сегодня прекрасный солнечный денёк. Однако, отчего-то, кажется, что это затишье перед бурей.

***

2019 год впечатлил его. Люди выходили на улицы огромными толпами и Немцов готов был плакать от счастья. Даже сидение в СИЗО с Алексеем его не выматывало, а как то приободряло. Ещё не все потеряно.

— _Ты молодец, Лешка._ – тихо говорит Немцов, поглаживая Навального по голове. Тот сразу расплывается в улыбке. В спокойной и почти умиротворенной, несмотря на обстоятельства.

Раньше он сомневался в том, справится ли Алексей с задачей лидера. Теперь знает, что справится. Навальный сильнее, чем всем кажется. И наверное только самые близкие знают насколько он по-настоящему силен.

— _Я горжусь тобой._ – Навальный чуть вздрагивает и поджимает губы, усердно делая вид, что читает. Он пробегается глазами по тексту, а потом начинает показывать одно слово за другим, составляя предложение «Спасибо, для меня это важно». Борис хмыкает и улыбается ему в макушку. Специально, чтобы Навальный почувствовал его улыбку.

Пока хочется просто немного расслабиться.

Борис больше ничего не говорит, да это и не нужно. Алексей понимает все без слов. В следующем году нужно будет налечь с двойной силой, чтобы привлечь ещё больше сторонников. Чтобы на следующие акции вышло ещё больше народу. Ещё больше молодых, горячих, не пуганных, умных людей. Тех, кто устал, тех кому надоело, тех кто желает лучшего своей стране.

Даже если люди сейчас перестанут выходить, это только начало. И Борис горд, за тех людей, что выходят, за тех кто хочет выходить, но в силу обстоятельств и возраста, не может это сделать. Он горд за Россию, что наконец снимает розовые очки и начинает видеть все так, как оно есть. Он гордится Алексеем, буквально разбивающего эти самые розовые очки, что он не сдается и идет до последнего, что он избирает исключительно мирный способ высказывания недовольства, что он становится голосом тысяч людей по всей стране. Он горд. Очень-очень горд.

***

— Боря. – позвал его Алексей, откладывая ноутбук в сторону. – Ты здесь?

Борис удивленно посмотрел на Навального. Он обычно не начинает разговаривать с ним. За все время их совместной жизни, если можно так сказать, юрист ни разу не начинал диалога. Однако, сейчас он выглядит почти так же подавленно, как после его смерти и Немцов подходит к нему, кладет руку на плечо, похлопывая и невесомо садясь рядом на диван. Алексей весь бледный и взгляд нервно бегает по интерьеру гостиной. Он дома один, не считая, не упокоенного, призрака.

— Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста… – просит Леша и трет лицо. И это звучит так надломлено, устало и, чертовски, напугано. Борис не может винить его в страхе. В конце концов, человека чуть не убили в спецприемнике.

Борис открывает рот, но молчит. Он не знает что сказать. Успокоить? Убедить в том, что всё будет хорошо? Но ведь это не так. Власть не отступится. Это стало известно ещё тогда, в 2015 году, 27 февраля, в 23:41, на Большом Москворецком мосту, когда в него стреляли.

— _Ты знал, что это будет тяжело._ – Немцов знает, что это явно не те слова, что хотел услышать Алексей, но, тем не менее, они действуют отрезвляюще.

Юрист смотрит в то место, где сидит Борис. Не видит его, смотрит сквозь, сосредоточенно. Вопрос о том настоящий ли Борис даже не стоит. Он знает, что да. В конце концов, не только он видел присутствие призрака. Юлия, Даша и Захар часто замечали, как двигаются предметы, как по ночам в гостиной кто-то перелистывает страницы очередной книги. Алексей не говорил с ним сам, скорее иногда отпускал какие-то комментарии, скорее ответы, в воздух. Кивал головой, шипел от досады, раздражённо хмурил брови или куксил лицо, словно услышал в свой адрес что-то не очень лестное.

— Почему я тебя чувствую? Не семья, не дети, а именно я?

« _Это хороший вопрос. Знаешь, сам им задаюсь, уже который год! Знать бы ещё на него ответ._ » – думает Борис и вскидывает глаза к потолку.

Немцов вздыхает, взгляд Навального опускается чуть ниже и, на секунду, кажется, что тот его видит. Однако нет. Мужчина посмотрел в голубые глаза Алексея и улыбнулся. Не смотря на страх и усталость, взгляд Навального оставался твердым и решительным.

— Твоё молчание меня пугает. – неловко выдал Алексей и потер шею. – Наверное, я выгляжу как псих, разговаривая с воздухом.

— _Прости. Просто, в кои-то веки, я не знаю что сказать._ – отвечает Борис и Леша выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Навальный прикрывает глаза и шерудит рукой по дивану. Наткнувшись на ладонь Бориса, он обхватывает её своей и напряженно улыбается. Немцов сжимает её в ответ. Если Алексею так спокойнее, то ладно. Сейчас, когда лицо юриста расслабляется, Боря видит мешки. Леша не высыпается, работает все больше, за что его хочется отчитать, как маленького. Однако, сам покойник при жизни тоже был тем ещё трудоголиком. Навальному нужно отоспаться, это ясно, как день. Интересно, сможет ли он поднять оппозиционера? Немцов издает смешок, нет, определенно не сможет. Алексей материальный, да ещё и очень тяжелый. Так бы он отнес его в кровать, как относил когда-то своих детей.

— _Может…_ – вдруг подает голос Немцов, от чего Алексей чуть вздрагивает. – _Может, потому что я видел в тебе себя? Может, потому что мы дополняли друг друга? Можем, потому что… относился к тебе, как к сыну?_

Навальный молчит, поджимает губы и накрывает рукой глаза. Сглатывает, вставший в горле ком, и почти до боли сжимает его руку.

— И говоришь ты об этом только сейчас… – выдыхает Леша, в голосе слышны горечь, благодарность и облегчение.

— _Балда. Я думал, ты знаешь._ – деланно недовольно хмыкает Борис и Алексей улыбается.

***

2020 обязательно станет лучше. Борис был в этом уверен. Алексей был в этом уверен. Они со всем справятся. Как коллеги, как друзья. Они оба были уверены, что дальше будет лучше, что дальше будет легче. _Они все глубоко заблуждались._

Борису откровенно страшно. Вся эта ситуация его пугает. Он нервно зажимает в зубах сигарету, поджигая. Затягивается и закашливается. Он уже давно не курил, с самой своей смерти. Даже подаренная Березовским пачка оставалась им не тронутой. Сейчас же его всего трясет от ужаса.

Год с самого начала пошел наперекосяк. Однако, ни он ни Алексей не отчаялись. А сейчас, он смотрит на лежащего на больничной койке Навального и его трясет крупной дрожью.

— _Не смей умирать! Тебе нельзя умирать!_ – голос неприятно дрожит. Он так привязался к Лёше. Искренне, по-отцовски полюбил его. А сейчас ему страшно, что он увидит призрак рядом с человеком, лежащим на белой кровати.

« _Состояние стабильно тяжелое._ » - Борис сжимает зубы посильнее и раскусывает фильтр. Сигарета, пусть и призрачная, отправляется в мусорку. - « _Они даже Юлю к нему не пускают…_ »

Внутри что-то надрывается от одной только мысли, что Навальный умрет и по щеке катиться слеза. За ней вторая и третья. Немцов поспешно их вытирает и делает несколько глубоких вздохов, успокаиваясь. Мужчина не должен плакать. Но как сдержаться, когда наблюдаешь, как _твой_ ребёнок умирает?

Борис подходит и кладет ладонь ему на лоб, гладит и прибор странно пищит, поэтому мужчина поспешно убирает руку. Возможно, ему не стоит находиться тут, но и уйти отсюда он тоже не может.

Мужчина прислоняется спиной к стене и смотрит на Алексея, смотрит, как опускается и поднимается грудь и надеется, что он продержится. Из коридора слышны переговоры и Немцов выхватывает голос Юли. Призрак подходит к двери и слушает. Он знает, что его не увидят, даже если встанет между ними, но все равно не высовывается.

— Увозите его отсюда… – тихо говорит медсестра. – А то он умрет… увозите и как можно скорее.

— Спасибо. – выдыхает Юлия, потирая висок. – Я могу зайти, увидеть его?

— Извините. Нам запретили.

— Понятно. До свидания. – слышится звук быстрых шагов. Юлия боится потерять любимого мужа. Даша и Захар боятся потерять отца. Коллеги бояться потерять друга. Люди боятся потерять надежду.

_Он боится потерять сына._

— _Пиздец…_ – почти истерично выдыхает Борис и чувствует, как щеки обжигают слезы.

***

Восстановительный период долгий и нудный, но, тем не менее, Борис невероятно счастлив, что Алексей жив. Когда тот только начал приходить в себя, часто задерживался на призраке взглядом, пытаясь сфокусироваться, словно видит, хотя просто смотрит в сторону звука голоса. Не говорил, да и не надо было. Немцов сам говорил, в два, а то и в три раза больше, чем за все время его пребывания в семье Навальных. Гладит Алексея по голове и уходит, когда появляется Юлия. В эти моменты внимание оппозиционера полностью переключается на жену и та тоже что-то говорит, ласково шепчет, поправляет подушку, целует в лоб. Борис видит, как горят у Алексея глаза, когда она приходит и это кажется слишком личным, только для них двоих.

Тяжелее всего приходится с ходьбой и мелкой моторикой. Когда Алексей идет, Борис придерживает его, как маленького ребёнка, чтобы не упал. Навальный, вообще вдруг, становится похож на маленького ребёнка. А в груди у Немцова прилив щемящей нежности и гордости, каждый раз, как у Алексея что-то получается.

Лёше тяжело. Наверное, так тяжело, как не было никогда в жизни. Он плохо спит, не может уснуть без лекарств, даже когда дозу снижают. Ему снятся кошмары, и в эти моменты рядом только Борис. Мужчина гладит Алексея по голове, сжимает руку в своей, пока юрист не успокоиться, не начнет дышать ровно и обессиленно смотреть куда-то в его сторону. Каждый раз к горлу подступает ком, однако, Борис продолжает говорить ему что-то глупое, успокаивая, как ребенка.

Когда оппозиционера выписывают, становиться чуть легче, ведь теперь рядом Юлия. Они гуляют в парке, хотя Алексей быстро устает. Каждый день упражнения и строгая диета, которую Борис и Юлия заставляют политика ревностно соблюдать, не позволяя есть всякую гадость. И Леша всегда так забавно дуется на них, говорит, что они оба его предали, что они определенно сговорились, каким-то образом. Он играет с сыном в видеоигры, читает комиксы, особенно серию "DuckTales". Однако, работу он тоже не откладывает. Они арендуют студию на пару дней и записывают оставшиеся части расследования. Даже сейчас не может спокойно отдохнуть.

Когда встает вопрос о возвращении в Россию, Борис даже не пытается отговорить Навального. В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла. У них есть план и он откровенно не нравится Немцову. Во время обсуждения он встревает, запрещая Алексею идти на это. Он только восстановился и рисковать жизнью снова… но Алексей Навальный не был бы Алексеем Навальным, если бы не сделал все по своему. А на все предупреждения Немцова, отшучивается: «Всё со мной хорошо будет! У них духу не хватит!».

Поэтому они летят обратно и это будет последний шанс для России. Это последний бой для Алексея, последняя карта, которую он может выложить, второго шанса уже не будет. Тут либо пан, либо пропал. Это будет их _последний суд_.

_«Люди, которые боролись за свободу: декабристы, их последователи и мы сейчас… Эти люди, они всегда очень важную роль играли в жизни России, но они всегда были в меньшинстве. Они всегда двигали страну вперед, часто ценой своей жизни, как было с Александром II, со Столыпиным, которого убили. Вот. Так было с Горбачевым и Ельциным, которых физически не убивали, но морально убили. Но я вернусь. Вы даже можете не волноваться. Я вернусь. Вы думаете чекисты, которые все разворовали, могут управлять страной в такой ситуации? Конечно должны умные люди управлять! Так что я вернусь. Сто процентов.» – Борис Немцов._

_(2008)_

_«Каждое второе письмо мне заканчивается словами "Россия будет свободной". Это классный лозунг, но я постоянно думаю, чего-то мне не хватает. Я хочу конечно, это необходимо, но не достаточно, это не может являться целью само по себе. Я хочу чтобы Россия была богатой, чтобы национальные богатства справедливей распределялись, все получали долю нефтегазового пирога. Хотел бы чтобы много других вещей случилось в нашей стране. Нужно бороться не только с тем что Россия несвободна, она и по другим направлениям несчастна. Русскую литературу откройте, одни описания несчастья и страдания. Россия должна быть счастливой. Россия будет счастливой.» – Алексей Навальный._

_(2021)_

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! LOTS OF LETTERS!
> 
> This work is dedicated to Boris Nemtsov and Alexey Navalny. They are both cherished people in my heart.
> 
> To my great regret, I almost did not find Boris. At the time of his death, I was not interested in politics, and at that time I heard only echoes of conversations about his murder. She was still a little girl.  
> I met Alexey almost four years later and, even then, I liked him. When he was almost killed last year, it was no exaggeration to say that my heart sank. I still remember the nighttime tantrums and the horror that haunts every day.
> 
> This work is a kind of outlet. I had been itching to write something about Nemtsov for a long time, but the huge layer of respect simply did not allow me to do this. That's the man's aura. But, at some point, I thought that the best way to express my respect is to write a paper. And, in fact, here it is. Today is the anniversary and I believe that there is simply no better day for its release.
> 
> Eternal memory and love to Boris Nemtsov. And we will win back Alexey, I have no doubt about that.
> 
> Thank you for your inspiration:  
> @eliakva  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8fjPC/  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8BBbd/  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8SE5A/  
> @ssiewly  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe85ekK/  
> @orgasmusss  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe85NSB/  
> @mr.badguy1  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe89Msd/  
> @posledneeutro  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8uhn2/  
> @pchelkin_dom  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8aHgH/  
> @macandfassy  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8SqrR/  
> @vidflex  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJe8AYXj/
> 
> Details, if someone does not regret the money, for the development of the author:  
> Sberbank card: 5469 5500 6434 8243


End file.
